AULTECH (AL Reality)
"Before the UGI existed and before the Novan Galaxy saw the creation of the Taiidan's, before Progenitors even had an impact on the Novan Galaxy, AULTECH and the Tech Family were there." ~Historian. AULTECH is the oldest and largest and wealthiest multi-galactic Ultra-Conglomerate originating from the Novan Galaxy. Established nearly six million years before the creation of the Taiidans, and directly responsible for the financial backing of their creation as well as the economic power behind the Taiidan war machine, if they were ever dissolved or their was no heir to the Tech Family, it would be considered a catastrophe that likely the UGI, and the Taiidan people would never be able to recover from. History AULTECH is much more than a name in minds of the UGI, it was there financial backer in their very creation. Even today the UGI and the Taiidans cannot imagine society without AULTECH's presence. Much less its line of heirs. AULTech has always been headed and run by the Tech family. AULTECH's wealth is considered immeasurable, numbers for money loss or accountability are rounded to the nearest centillion. Being older than the UGI despite being its financial backer with donations to keep the UGI afloat it has never joined with the UGI as a member despite having over 1/5th of the entire senate vote. To many including the leaders of the UGI and the Taiidans AULTECH has been almost a parent to the organization that keeps it afloat. But that is because twice in the UGI history the UGI wondered why they couldn't just seize the wealth and Technological superiority of AULTECH Industries. In a conflict where the UGI attempted to seize AULTECH's assets they ended up discovering that AULTECH had been aware of their plans and had departed. Within a years time the UGI couldn't pay their soldiers, and with ten years their military was on the verge of collapse. Excutives were begged by the UGI to return. They did, but this time the Taiidan's would protect their interests. Years later the Taiidans tried the same thing. The result was far worse. Not only did they pull out but when they were directly attacked, AULTECH Unleashed its arsenal on them, bringing the taiidans and the UGI to the lowest most humbling point in their history. When they returned ever after the Taiidans and the UGI realized it wasn't worth trying to seize their assets or extinguish the Tech family. They were as one UGI Senator put it, "a necessary evil." Today with the merging of the Novan Galaxy and the Federation Galaxy, AULTech continues to move between its assets in both the Novan Galaxy and beyond, establishing connections and colonies in numbers unmatched by other parties. With the recent death of Carson J. Tech, (noted to be hated for his sexual lusts and his playboy non-business and extreme liberal support, and making his father's legacy appear disgraceful) a heir located by the means according to the tradition, finding its heir having grown up on the UGI's most conservative world, Agrius, a crop production world. The new heir Letric Tech had a legacy to improve and his ambitions would prove to be at first something the UGI and the Taiidans admired, then began to fear, and eventually would lead them to war. Technological Superiority While Technologists argue, it is known that at the very possible minimum that AULTECH is 10,000 years more advanced than the UGI and the Taiidan's. Of course rumors and conspiracy theorists think the numbers are truly around a million or more years more advanced. Most of this is made possible with the Invention of the AULTECH ACU (Armored Command Unit). Standing at 300 meters tall the ACU is the only manned unit on the battlefield. It has the ability to construct an entire base of advanced fabrication factories capable of producing massive armies in mere minutes. With nearly 12 trillion of these units deployed throughout all of AulTech's holdings (not including the armies they construct) AULTECH has made it very clear that they will not be intimidated. In one particular battle a Rogue AulTech ACU Commander attempted to create his own planetary empire and nearly succeeded when UGI forces were massacred by the thousands in just 24 hours by a single ACU and its armies. It was only the timely intervention of another Taiidan (in AULTECH's ACU command program) to arrive and battle the Rogue for control of the planet. When the battle was finished it had taken nearly a week of with self replicating armies burying the planet surface in scrap nearly 40 meters deep, before the Rogue ACU received the damage necessary for its core to go critical and explode with the force of 12 gigatons of tnt. The Tech Family The Tech Family is perhaps the wealthiest family of all time. Said to be worth 10% of the total net worth of AULTECH. With their varying traditions and family histories the Tech name itself is a symbol of Power, Wealth and limitless Knowledge. The Sakashi The Sakashi are a group of former Taiidans who have sworn loyalty to the Tech Family acting as their bodyguards as well being the heads of their security corps. Being the second largest group of Taiidans in the Novan galaxy Outside the planet of Taiidan itself, these Taiidans are said to have bones harder than Imperixium (1400 times the hardness of derexium at a 1/3 of the weight) results directly of experimentation in the gene pool. Loyal beyond death these Taiidans, are considered by some to actually be healthier than their cousins, and because of their genetic alterations are almost an entire subspecies of Taiidans. Their women are noted for being taller as well and serve as both security, bodyguards, and white collar operatives amidst the workers. Category:Alternate reality roleplays Category:Corporations